FA00100
//April 15// ピピピピッ Pipipipi ピピピピッ Pipipipi ばしっ *smack* //smack SFX// 手探りで目覚ましを止める。 I feel for my alarm clock and turn it off. 朝だ。 It's morning. いつもと同じ朝、いつも通りの部屋。 The morning is the same as always, and my room is the same as always... 【孝平】「……夢じゃないよな」 Kouhei: "......That wasn't a dream, right?" 気分だけがいつもと違う。 The only thing that isn't the same as always... is me. 子供の頃に冒険の物語を読んだ時と、同じ気分だ。 It's just like the adventure stories I read when I was a kid. 今までの日常とはまったくかけ離れた、非現実的な世界に迷い込んだような。 It's as though I've been removed from the normal world, cast into an unrealistic author's setting. 胸の高鳴りを感じながら、制服に袖を通した。 While feeling nervous more than usual, I slowly put on my uniform. //lit., heart throbs violently// 副会長と会長は吸血鬼だ。 The President and Vice President of the student council are vampires. そして俺は、彼らと同じ生徒会役員になった。 And now I've become a member of the student council. これから二人とどんな風に接していけばいいんだろう。 How should I treat them from now on? とりあえず意識しないで平然としてたほうが―― For the time being, I shouldn't be too aware of that and just act calm... 【瑛里華】「おはよっ」 Erika: "Morning." 【孝平】「ぬおっ！」 Kouhei: "Whoa!" 【瑛里華】「何よその反応は」 Erika: "What's with that reaction?" じと目を俺に向けた。 She looks at me with disgruntled eyes. 【孝平】「いきなり現れたら誰だってびっくりするだろ」 Kouhei: "Everyone would be surprised if you appear all of a sudden like that." 【瑛里華】「普通に挨拶しただけじゃない」 Erika: "I only gave you a normal greeting." 【瑛里華】「朝だからって、ぼーっとしてたらダメよ」 Erika: "It's morning, so don't be spacing out." 【瑛里華】「ほら、背筋伸ばす！」 Erika: "Come on, straighten up!" ぽんっ、と背中を叩かれる。 She hits me on the back. //flashback// 【瑛里華】「胸を張りなさい、ここでは私たちが主役なんだから」 Erika: "Here, puff out your chest with pride. After all, we are also the main characters of this play!" //flashback ends// 昨日、背中を叩かれた時のことを思い出した。 I remember how she hit me on the back yesterday. 背筋を伸ばす。 I stand straight. 【孝平】「これでいいか」 Kouhei: "Is this good?" 【瑛里華】「もっと」 Erika: "More." さらに背筋を伸ばした。 I straighten up more. 【孝平】「ど、どうだ」 Kouhei: "H-How about this?" 【瑛里華】「もっとピンと」 Erika: "More upright." 牛のマネをする蛙の話を思い出した。 This reminds me of the story "The Frog and the Ox". //it is an Aesop's fable. google for more info// 最後は、蛙が腹を膨らませ過ぎて爆発するんだっけ。 In the end, the frog swelled himself too much and exploded. 【孝平】「ど、どうだ」 Kouhei: "H- how is this?" 【瑛里華】「もう一声」 Erika: "Raise your voice more." 【孝平】「これ以上やると、爆発するっ」 Kouhei: "Any more of this and I'll explode." 【瑛里華】「どんな構造してんのよ」 Erika: "What kind of body do you have?" 【瑛里華】「それじゃ、顔でフォローね」 Erika: "Now complete that with your face." 【孝平】「顔？」 Kouhei: "My face?" 【瑛里華】「さわやかに微笑んでみて」 Erika: "Give me a refreshing smile." 【孝平】「いきなり言われても」 Kouhei: "I can't just..." 【瑛里華】「簡単でしょ」 Erika: "It's easy." 【瑛里華】「ほら」 Erika: "See?" //she gives him a smile here// 俺を見て、にっこりと微笑んだ。 Looking straight at me, she gives me her smile. そのまぶしい笑顔をマネしてみる。 I try to imitate that radiant smile. 【孝 平】「こうか？」 Kouhei: "Like this?" 【瑛里 華】「うん、そのほうが魅力的よ」 Erika: "Yeah. Terrific." 急に褒められても、反応に困る。 I'm not sure what to make of that sudden praise. 【瑛里華】「どうしたの？」 Erika: "What's wrong?" 【孝平】「いや、別に」 Kouhei: "It's nothing." 副会長が俺の顔を覗きこんでいる。 She looks into my face. 昨日、記憶を消そうとした時とは正反対の、明るい表情だ。 Her cheerful expression now is totally different from when she was about to erase my memories yesterday. 【孝平】「ああ、そうだ」 Kouhei: "Ah, that's right." 【瑛里華】「何？」 Erika: "What is it?" 【孝平】「昨日は歓迎会までしてくれてありがとな」 Kouhei: "Thanks for the welcoming party yesterday." 【瑛里華】「いえいえ。大したことができなくて、ごめんなさいね」 Erika: "No, it was nothing. I'm sorry it wasn't better." 【孝平】「あれだけ騒げば十分だ」 Kouhei: "That much excitement was quite enough." 食堂で学食の鉄人が作った料理を食べ、余興やゲームをした。 I got to eat the Iron Chef's food in the cafeteria while we played games and such. 【瑛里華】「そう思ってくれてるなら、よかったわ」 Erika: "If you're fine with it then I'm glad." //lit., think of it like that// //If that's how you feel// 春風に踊る髪を押さえながら、答える。 As she says that, her hair dances in the spring breeze. 【瑛里華】「あ、そうだ」 Erika: "Ah, that's right." 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、放課後ヒマ？」 Erika: "Hasekura-kun, are you free after school?" 【孝平】「空いてるけど、なんで？」 Kouhei: "I am. Why?" 【瑛里華】「聞きたいことがあるんじゃないかと思って」 Erika: "I assume you have things you'd like to ask, right?" 【孝平】「聞きたいこと？」 Kouhei: "Things I'd like to ask?" 副会長が俺の耳元に顔を近づける。 The vice president draws her face close to my ear. 【瑛里華】「吸血鬼のこと」 Erika: "About vampires..." 少し、声をひそめて言った。 She says in a very low voice. 吸血鬼のこと、なんて。 About vampires... 聞きたいに決まっている。 Of course there are things I want to ask. 【孝平】「……教えてくれるのか」 Kouhei: "You'll tell me about it?" 【瑛 里華】「そういうこと」 Erika: "That's right." 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、放課後に監督生室に来てね」 Erika: "So after school, come to the Prefect's building, okay?" 【孝平】「お、おう」 Kouehi: "O-Okay." 【瑛里華】「待ってるから。また後でね」 Erika: "I'll be waiting for you. Later." スカートを翻らせて、駆けていく。 Her skirt flutters as she briskly walks away. 放課後が待ち遠しいような、少しだけ怖いような気分だった。 I look forward to the end of class, but I'm just a little nervous. //Hmm// //cut to after school// 放課後、言われた通り監督生棟に来た。 After school, I come to the Prefect's building as told. 小さく深呼吸してから、扉を開ける。 I take a quick deep breath and open the door. //small and deep don't go together// 【孝 平】「失礼します」 Kouhei: "Excuse me." 【伊織】「やあ、待ってたよ」 Iori: "Hi. We've been expecting you." 【瑛里華】「あら？」 Erika: "Huh?" 俺の顔を覗きこみ、首をかしげる。 She looks at me and tilts her head. 【瑛里華】「もしかして、少し緊張してる？」 Erika: "Could it be that you're a little nervous?" 【孝平】「微妙に」 Kouhei: "I don't know..." 【瑛里華】「そんなに大した話じゃないから、気楽にしてて」 Erika: "It's not gonna be a serious conversation, so just relax." 【瑛里華】「どうぞ」 Erika: "Here." 俺のために椅子を引いてくれる。 She pulls out a chair for me. 【孝 平】「東儀先輩と白ちゃんは？」 Kouhei: "Where are Tougi-senpai and Shiro-chan?" 【瑛里華】「二人は外に出てるわ」 Erika: "Those two are out." いないのか。 They're not here? 吸血鬼の話を、白ちゃんに聞かれたくないのかもな。 I wonder if Shiro-chan isn't supposed to hear about this vampire stuff. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、お茶淹れてくるわね」 Erika: "Wait a moment, I'll make you some tea." 俺に微笑み、隣の部屋へ去っていく。 She smiles at me and leaves for the next room. 会長と二人きりになった。 Now it's just me and President. 【伊織】「うちの妹も、緊張しているようだね」 Iori: "My little sister is a bit nervous too." 【孝平】「なんで副会長が？」 Kouhei: "Why would she be?" 【伊織】「支倉君が固くなってるからさ」 Iori: "Because you're too tense, Hasekura-kun." 【伊織】「瑛里華は、君が吸血鬼のことを怖がっているんじゃないかと思っているんだ」 Iori: "Erika is thinking that you're afraid of vampires." 【伊織】「話なんてしたら、ドン引きされるんじゃないかと心配している」 Iori: "She worries that if you talk about this, you'll draw away from her." 【孝平】「ドン引きなんてしませんよ」 Kouhei: "I won't draw away." 【伊織】「吸血鬼の話をするっていうだけで緊張してるのに？」 Iori: "But just to hear that we'll talk about vampires makes you nervous right?" 【孝平】 「別に、それが理由じゃありませんよ」 Kouhei: "Not really. That's not the reason." 確信もないのに否定した。 I said that without confidence. 副会長に変な心配をされたくないし。 But I don't want to make Vice President worry. 【孝平】「一般生徒がここに来れば、誰でも緊張すると思います」 Kouhei: "I think any ordinary students who come here would be nervous." 【伊織】「なるほどね」 Iori: "I see." 【孝平】「こういう歴史ある部屋って、独特の空気なんで」 Kouhei: "This room has a historic ambiance and a unique atmosphere." 【伊織】「たしかに慣れないと重苦しく感じるかもね」 Iori: "It certainly has a heavy presence that takes time to get used to, doesn't it?" 【伊 織】「いっそ壁紙を、猫柄にでも変えてみようか」 Iori: "Perhaps we should put on the wallpaper with a kitty pattern or something..." 【瑛里華】「そういうこと言わないで」 Erika: "Don't say things like that." 【瑛里華】「賛同したくなるから」 Erika: "Because I agree with you." //Lit: I don't want to approve it (because I would)// 【孝平】「そこは強く否定したほうがいいだろ」 Kouhei: "Shouldn't you give a strong denial for that." 【瑛里華】「女の子はね、かわいい物に弱いのよ」 Erika: "But I'm a girl after all, I have a weak spot for cute things." いたずらっぽく笑って、俺の目の前に紅茶を置いた。 She sets the tea down in front of me with a mischievous smile. 【孝平】「ありがと」 Kouhei: "Thanks." 【伊織】 「じゃ、支倉君の瞳に乾杯」 Iori: "Well then, let us drink for Hasekura-kun." //lit., drink to Kouhei's eyes// 微笑んでワイングラスに唇をつける。 He brings the wine glass to his lips with a big smile, . 濃厚な赤が、その中で踊っていた。 A thick red liquid swirls around inside that glass. 吸血鬼が飲む、赤い液体。 A vampire... drinking red liquid. 【孝平】「なんですか、それ」 Kouhei: "What is that?" 【伊織】「なんだと思う？」 Iori: "What do you think?" 会長の目を見て、答える。 The president looks into my eyes and asks. //I mean, he replies with a question// 【孝平】「血、ですね」 Kouhei: "Blood?" 【伊織】「アセロラドリンク果肉入り」 Iori: "It's acerola juice, with pulp." 全力でテーブルに額を打ちつけた。 My forehead hits the table with all the might. 【孝平】「まぎらわしい物飲むなっ！」 Kouhei: "Don't do things that misleads people!" //lit., don't drink ambiguous thing// 【伊織】「うそうそ血」 Iori: "I lied I lied. It's blood." 【孝平】「あっさり言うなっ！」 Kouhei: "Don't casually say that!" 【伊織】「だって、吸血鬼の話を聞きたいんだろう？」 Iori: "But, you want to ask about vampires, right?" 【孝平】「それは、まあ」 Kouhei: "Well, yeah." 【伊織】「血を飲んでるとこ見たいかなと思ってサービスしてみた」 Iori: "Consider it a service, I thought you might like to see me drinking blood." //this captures the meaning, but it sure is long// 【瑛里華】「サービスになってないから」 Erika: "You haven't done a service to anyone." 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、そろそろ始めましょうか」 Erika: "Well then, I guess we should begin." 【伊織】「なんでも聞くといい」 Iori: "Feel free to ask anything." 【孝平】「本当にいいんですか？」 Kouhei: "Really?" 【瑛里華】「支倉くんに知ってもらうのは悪いことじゃないから」 Erika: "If it helps you understand us better we're happy to." 【孝平】 「じゃあ、聞くけど」 Kouhei: "Okay then, I'll ask..." 鼓動が早くなる。 My heart is beating fast. 吸血鬼の真実を吸血鬼から聞ける人は、そういないはずだ。 I suppose no one has ever asked ask about the truth behind vampires from the vampires themselves before. 【孝平】「吸血鬼って、いったいどんな存在なんだ？」 Kouhei: "What kind of being is a vampire?" 【瑛里華】「ずいぶん曖昧な質問ね」 Erika: "That's a pretty vague question." 【孝平】「聞きたいことが多すぎるんだ」 Kouhei: "There are just too many things I'd like to ask." 【瑛里華】「それならまず、私が吸血鬼について話すから、気になることがあったら質問してね」 Erika: "Well then, why don't I explain about vampires in general? Then you can ask about anything that bothers you." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【瑛里華】「まず、吸血鬼は身体能力が高いわ」 Erika: "First of all, a vampire has enhanced physical ability." 【伊織】「そして瑛里華はＣカップ」 Iori: "Thus Erika is a C-cup." 【瑛 里華】「関係ないでしょーっ！」 Erika: "That has nothing to do with this!" どごんっ！ (hitting SFX) 【伊織】「ぐふぅ」 Iori: "Guh!" 会長が壁まで吹っ飛んだ。 The president flies through the air into the wall. 【伊織】「このように人くらいなら吹っ飛ばせるし、吹っ飛ばされても平気」 Iori: "As you can see, we can both throw and be thrown much harder than a normal person." //pls TLC this line// //Looks fine to me// 【瑛里華】「なに平然と説明してんのよ」 Erika: "What's with that cool explanation?" 【伊織】「実演有りのほうが、支倉君だって嬉しいだろうと思って」 Iori: "I thought that Hasekura-kun would be glad if we demonstrated it." 【孝平】「いや、まあ、はあ」 Kouhei: "Um... well... ah..." 【瑛里華】「支倉くんも、なに赤くなってるのよ。今のは全部忘れて。忘れなさい」 Erika: "And why are you blushing, Hasekura-kun? Forget everything just now. Just forget it." 【孝平】「あ、ああ」 Kouhei: "Ah... yeah..." 【瑛里華】「次いくわよ、次」 Erika: "Come on, let's continue." 頬を染めたまま、人差し指をぴっと立て説明を続ける。 Still blushing, she raises her index finger as she continues her explanation. 【瑛里華】「体はある程度丈夫だし、怪我をした時の回復も早いの」 Erika: "Our bodies are more durable, and we can recover from wounds very quickly." 【瑛里華】「大怪我はしたことがないからよくわからないけど、小さな怪我なら一分位で完治する わ」 Erika: "I don't really know about serious injuries because I've never had one, but a smaller wound would be healed in a minute." 【孝平】「便利だな」 Kouhei: "That's convenient." 【瑛 里華】「まあね。病気もないし、寿命もないし」 Erika: "It's not bad. We don't get sick, and we don't age." 【孝 平】「寿命がない？」 Kouhei: "You don't age?" 【瑛 里華】「寿命では死なないってこと。不死なわけじゃないわ」 Erika: "We don't die from aging. But we're not immortal." 【孝平】「実は紀元前生まれだったりとか？」 Kouhei: "So you were born back in the BC era?" 【瑛里華】「失礼ね、私は支倉くんと同じ歳よ」 Erika: "How rude. I'm as old as you." 【伊織】「俺は人間だったら長寿新記録を樹立してるかもね」 Iori: "If I was human, I would set a new record for the oldest person." 【孝平】「そう、なんですか」 Kouhei: "I... see." 副会長が何も言わないから、本当のことなんだろう。 The Vice President doesn't say anything, so I suppose that's true. 【瑛里華】「ここまでで、何か質問は？」 Erika: "Up to this point, do you have any questions?" 【孝平】「なんか特別な能力ってあるのか？」 Kouhei: "Do you have any other special abilities?" 【瑛里華】「記憶を消せるだけよ」 Erika: "Just erasing memories." 一瞬だけ、表情が曇ったような気がした。 For a moment, her expression is clouded. 【瑛里華】「他には？」 Erika: "Anything else?" 【孝平】「あのさ、飯は毎日食べてるよな」 Kouhei: "Well, you eat food everyday." 【孝平】「なのに血も吸わないといけないのか？」 Kouhei: "And yet you still have to drink blood?" 【瑛里華】「それは『生きるための栄養を両方で取る必要があるのか』ってこと？」 Erika: "Do you want to know if we need both to have enough nutrition to survive?" 【孝平】「わかりやすく言えば、そうだ」 Kouhei: "To put it simply, yes." 【瑛 里華】「なら、答えはノーね」 Erika: "The answer is no." 【瑛里華】「普通の食事をしなくても、血を飲めば生きていけるわ」 Erika: "We don't need normal diet. Just blood is enough." 【孝平】「それなら、なんでわざわざ食べるん だ？」 Kouhei: "Then why do you bother to eat?" 【伊織】「吸血鬼だって味はわかるし、食べる喜びも知っているからね」 Iori: "Because vampires still have a sense of taste, and we also take pleasure in eating." 【伊織】「それにまったく食べなければ、周り に変だと思われるだろ？」 Iori: "And if we don't eat, don't you think it would be strange?" 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: "I see." 【孝平】「食事は楽しみとカモフラージュで、血を吸うのは栄養摂取のためか」 Kouhei: "Your like for food is just a disguise, and blood is what you actually need for nutrition?" 【瑛里華】「栄養かどうかは、わからないけどね」 Erika: "I don't know if we really get any nutrition out of it." 【孝平】「え、なんで？」 Kouhei: "Eh? Why?" 【瑛里華】「知らないのよ」 Erika: "I have no idea." 【瑛里華】「吸血鬼のことを研究してる人がいないから」 Erika: "No one has ever made a research on vampires before." 【孝平】「それなら、病院で調べてもらえばいいじゃないか」 Kouhei: "Then, why don't go get examined at a hospital?" 【瑛里華】「調べられて、異常だとわかって、 それからどうなると思う？」 Erika: "If they examine me and realize it's a disorder, what do you think will happen?" 【孝平】「新種の病気だと思われて、いろいろな治療をされる、とか……」 Kouhei: "Maybe it's just a new kind of illness, and they'll do something to treat you......" 【瑛里華】「あらゆる薬の投与や、放射線当てられるくらいならまだマシね」 Erika: "It would be good if they just stopped at prescribing every single drug out there, or bombarding us with radiation." 【瑛里華】「人間とはまったく別の生き物だと判断されたら、治療どころじゃ済まないと思うわ」 Erika: "If they decide we're a totally different lifeform, just treating us won't end." 【伊織】「その上、俺たちはマスメディアに取り沙汰されて、引っ張りだこになるだろう」 Iori: "In addition, we'd become the talk of the town and appear in the headline." //lit., a gossip in the mass media, being famous// 【伊織】「未知なる生物としてね」 Iori: "As an unidentified lifeform." 【伊織】「人体実験も見せ物になるのも御免だし、そうなる危険を冒してまで調べようとは思わないよ」 Iori: "I'll have to decline to be an attraction or a test subject. I'm not curious enough to take that risk." //lit., want to study enough// 【孝平】「つまり詳しいことは会長たちも知らないし、知る方法もない、と」 Kouhei: "In other words, you don't know anything more, and there's no way to know more." 【瑛里華】「そういうこと」 Erika: "That's right." 【瑛 里華】「わかるのは自分で経験してきたことだけ」 Erika: "All I know is from my own experience." 【瑛里華】「血が吸いたくなる感覚も、最初はそれとわからなかったし」 Erika: "I don't understand why I want to drink blood from the beginning." 【孝平】「どんな気分なんだ？」 Kouhei: "What does it feel like?" 【瑛里華】「喉が渇いたな、っていう感覚があるでしょ」 Erika: "I feel like I'm thirsty... I suppose." 【瑛里華】「あれに近いような感じがして、血が欲しくなるの」 Erika: "That's the closest feeling to the desire for blood." 【孝平】「血を吸われた人間はどうなるんだ？」 Kouhei: "What happens to the people who you drink from?" 【瑛里華】「少なくとも、吸血鬼に血を吸われただけで吸血鬼になることはないわ」 Erika: "Just drinking someone's blood won't turn them into vampires." 【伊織】「そう。だから瑛里華も気にせずに吸えばいい」 Iori: "That's right. That's why Erika shouldn't mind drinking blood too." 【瑛里華】「今は関係ないでしょ」 Erika: "That's not what we're talking about right now." 【伊織】「やれやれ、こいつよりは温かい血のほうがおいしいと思うんだけどな」 Iori: "How disappointing. Anyone but her thinks that warm blood tastes better." 空になったワイングラスが、テーブルの上に置かれる。 He empties his glass and set it down on the table. 【伊織】「今年の赤は、とろりとした芳醇さと深遠な芳香が一体となっているね」 Iori: "This year's vintage is mellow, with a very profound fragrance." //idk how and why it was translated like this. :P but he talks about the blood and i suppose he try to sound poetic. TLC pls// 【瑛里華】「何言ってんだか」 Erika: "What are you saying?" 【孝 平】「それって、本当に血なんですか」 Kouhei: "So... that's really blood?" 【伊織】「そうだよ」 Iori: "That's right." 平然と言う。 He says calmly. 【孝平】「誰の血なんですか？」 Kouhei: "Whose blood is it?" 【伊織】「知らない」 Iori: "I have no idea." 【孝平】「そんなはずないでしょう」 Kouhei: "How can that happen?" 【瑛里華】「本当よ」 Erika: "It's true." 【瑛里華】「兄さんが飲んでるのは、輸血用血液なの」 Erika: "What Nii-san was drinking is blood donated for transfusion." 【孝平】「輸血用でもいいのか」 Kouhei: "You can drink blood or transfusion?" 【瑛里華】「ええ。映画みたいにわざわざ人を襲う必要なんてないわ」 Erika: "Yes. We don't need to attack people like some sort of horror film." 【孝平】「じゃあ、なんで会長は人から血を？」 Kouhei: "Then, why was the President drinking blood from that girl?" 【伊織】「気が向けば吸うさ。俺は瑛里華と違って、別に血は嫌いじゃないし」 Iori: "If I feel like it, I'll do it. I'm different from Erika, in that I don't have anything against blood." 【瑛里華】「私にはその気持ちはわからないわね」 Erika: "I can't understand that sentiment." 【瑛里華】「だいたいね、人の首から血を吸うなんて今時エレガントじゃないの」 Erika: "But mainly, drinking blood from a person's neck isn't elegant anymore." //nowadays?// 【瑛里華】「輸血パックで十分よ」 Erika: "Blood packs are good enough for me." 常識でしょ？　みたいな表情で言う。 Her expression says, "Isn't that common sense?" 【孝平】「エレガントじゃないそうですので、会長もやめませんか」 Kouhei: "If it's not elegant, why does President still do that?" 【伊織】「価値観はそれぞれさ」 Iori: "We all have our own value systems." 【伊織】「それに俺だって、年に数えるほどしか吸わないよ」 Iori: "But even I only drink from people a few times a year." さわやかに肩をすくめた。 He casually shrugs. //TLC pls// 【孝平】「あとは輸血用ですか」 Kouhei: "So most of the time you just drink blood meant for transfusions?" //lit., the rest is blood transfusion?// 【伊織】「ああ」 Iori: "Yeah." 【瑛里華】「月に数回は補給しないと、どうなるかわからないのよ」 Erika: "We don't know what will happen to us if we don't drink blood several times a month." どこか悔しそうに言った。 She looked a little grim when she said that. 【瑛里華】「他に聞きたいことはある？」 Erika: "Anything else you want to ask?" 【孝平】「なんか弱点とかあるのか？　にんにくとか十字架とか」 Kouhei: "Do you have any kind of weakness? Like garlic or crosses?" 【瑛里華】「映画に出てくる吸血鬼みたいな物は特にないわ」 Erika: "Not anything that you've seen from vampires in movies." 【伊織】「猫舌」 Iori: "Hot food and drink." //cat''s tongue//'' 【瑛里華】「……」 Erika: "......" 【孝平】「会長もですか？」 Kouhei: "Is that the same for you too, President?" 【瑛里華】「も、って何よ」 Erika: "What do you mean by "too"?" //she's angry that he assumes she has a cat's tongue (which is true). i want to clarify this to the readers more. could we rephrase?// 【伊織】「まさか。瑛里華だけさ」 Iori: "Nope. Just Erika." 個人的な弱点じゃねえか。 I wasn't asking about personal weak points. 【瑛里華】「兄さんはちょっと黙ってて」 Erika: "Shut up for a minute, nii-san." 【瑛里華】「しいて言うなら、血を飲まなければいけないことが弱点ね」 Erika: "If anything, it's the need to drink blood." 【瑛里華】「特に疲れた時は飲みたくなっちゃうし」 Erika: "We especially need that when we're tired." 【孝平】「それは、例えば普通の運動とかでも？」 Kouhei: "For example, things like normal exercise?" 【瑛里華】「運動で疲れても、遊んだ後でもね」 Erika: "After we're tired from working out, or even after we're playing around." 【孝平】「大変そうだな」 Kouhei: "Sounds serious." 【瑛里華】 「どうしようもないことよ」 Erika: "It can't be helped." 【孝平】「どうしても血じゃないと、ダメなのか」 Kouhei: "Does it have to be blood?" 【瑛里華】「いろいろ試したけど、血以外はダメね」 Erika: "We've tried many things out, but only blood works." 【伊織】「そういうこと。吸血鬼はね、血を吸わなければ生きられない、か弱い生き物なんだ」 Iori: "Like what she said. A vampire can't live without blood. It's a frail being." 【孝平】「か弱いようには見えませんが」 Kouhei: "You don't look frail at all." むしろパワフルだ。 Rather, they're powerful. 【伊織】「弱いよ」 Iori: "Yes. We're weak." 【伊織】「個体数は少なく、餌は天敵ときてる」 Iori: "Our numbers are few, and our preys are our natural enemies." 【孝平】「人間が天敵ですか」 Kouhei: "Human beings are your natural enemies?" 【伊織】「そうだよ。たしかに身体能力は高いけど、１００人に囲まれたら捕まるだろうし」 Iori: "That's right. Though I have enhanced physical ability, if a hundred humans surround me I can be brought down." 【伊織】「さっきの病院の話もそうだけど、 バレた時の人間の対応だけは、映画や伝説と似ているんじゃないかな」 Iori: "It's the same as what we talked about the hospital before. If we're discovered they'll want to compare us with the movies or folklore." 【伊織】「寿命で死ななくても、不死身じゃないしね」 Iori: "We don't die by aging, but we're not immortal." 【瑛里華】「まだ、何か知りたいことはある？」 Erika: "Is there anything else you want to know about?" どうだろうか。 Hmm... けっこういろいろな事を聞いた気がする。 I feel like I've asked about a lot things. 【孝平】「すぐには思いつかないな」 Kouhei: "Nothing that I can think of right now." 【瑛里華】「また気になることがあったら聞いてね」 Erika: "If you can think of anything else, feel free to ask." 【瑛里華】「お互いのこと、ちゃんと知ってないと気持ち悪いでしょ」 Erika: "If we don't understand each other thoroughly we won't work well together." //Yes it's different but the previous text didn't sound right// 【孝平】「わかった。また白ちゃんがいない時にでも聞くよ」 Kouhei: "Yeah. I'll ask next time when Shiro-chan isn't around." 【瑛里華】「白？　なんで？」 Erika: "Shiro? Why?" あれ？ What? 【孝平】「え、もしかして白ちゃんも知ってるのか？」 Kouhei: "Eh? Could it be that Shiro-chan knows about this?" 吸血鬼のこと。 This vampire stuff. 【瑛里華】「知ってるわよ。東儀家の人間だ し」 Erika: "She knows. She's from Tougi family." 【孝平】「東儀家の人はみんな知ってるってこと？」 Kouhei: "Does everyone from Tougi family know?" 【瑛里華】「そうね。長いつきあいだし」 Erika: "That's right. We've known each other for a long time." 【伊織】「支倉君とも、仲よくやっていきたいと思ってるんだけど」 Iori: "But we want to become good friends with you too, Hasekura-kun." 【伊織】「どうかな？」 Iori: "What do you say?" 会長は、いつも通り余裕のある表情をしている。 The president's expression is full of his usual composure. その隣で、副会長が俺を見ていた。 Next to him, the vice president is watching me. 俺は、吸血鬼の話を聞いて怖いとは思わなかった。 Now that I've heard about vampires, they don't seem scary. 血を飲まなければいけないことを別にすれば、それほど人と変わらない存在。 They just need to drink blood to survive, but aren't different than people in any other way. 【孝平】 「もちろん俺は構いませんよ、というか、よろしくお願いします」 Kouhei: "Of course I don't mind. Or should I say, pleased to meet you." //Or: Of course I don't mind, actually, I'm looking forward to our friendship - or something like that, "pleased to meet you" at this point feels odd// 【伊織】「それはよかった」 Iori: "Good to hear that." 満面の笑みを見せる。 He looks at me with a full smile. 【瑛 里華】「こちらこそ、よろしくね」 Erika: "Pleased to meet you too." どこか、ほっとしたように言った。 She sounds pretty relieved. 【伊織】 「さてと」 Iori: "Well then." 会長が立ち上がる。 He stands up. 【伊織】「もういい時間だし、今日はそろそろ出ようか」 Iori: "It's about time. Let's leave for today." いつのまにか、窓から差し込む光がオレンジ色に変わっていた。 Before I know it, the light that comes through the window has become orange. //cut to outside// 【伊織】「夕暮れに染まった帰り道、というのは心が和まないかい？」 Iori: "The path home, bathed in the rays of the setting sun... that sort of thing really calms your heart doesn't it?" 吸血鬼が夕日を眺めながら言った。 Says the vampire gazing at the setting sun. 【孝平】「風情がありますね」 Kouhei: "It is impressive, isn't it." 【伊織】「こういう道は男女二人で歩くに限る よ」 Iori: "A path like this should be reserved only for a couple walking hand in hand." //I don't feel like I need to cut "hand in hand"// 【孝平】「そうですか」 Kouhei: "Is that so?" 【伊織】「かわいい女の子が一人で歩いてるのもいいね」 Iori: "Well, I suppose a cute girl walking alone would be okay too." 【孝平】「なんでですか」 Kouhei: "Why is that?" 【伊織】「襲いやすいから」 Iori: "They're easy to catch." //what about "to catch?"// //agreed// 【孝平】「誰か杭をくれ！」 Kouhei: "Give me a stake, someone!" 【瑛里華】「今度用意しとくわ」 Erika: "I'll prepare it next time." 【伊織】「快楽殺人はほどほどにね」 Iori: "Don't take too much pleasure in murder." 【瑛里華】「正義の鉄槌よ」 Erika: "It's the hammer of justice." 【孝平】「ちなみに、杭も平気なのか？」 Kouhei: "Speaking of which, would you be okay with the stake?" 【瑛里華】「胸に打たれたら、さすがに死ぬんじゃないかしら」 Erika: "I wonder if we'll die after getting staked through the heart..." 【瑛里華】「……こんな綺麗な夕暮れの中でする会話じゃないわね」 Erika: "This really isn't a conversation for such a lovely evening." 【孝平】「それもそうだ」 Kouhei: "That's true." 殺伐としすぎだ。 It's clearly too violent. 【孝平】「じゃあ、なんの話にするかな」 Kouhei: "Well, what should we talk about?" 【伊織】「俺たちの感想でも」 Iori: "How about your impression of us?" 【孝平】「映画や本で知っているのと、まったく違いましたね」 Kouhei: "Well, you're totally different from anything in the books or movies." 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: "That's right." 【瑛里華】「私はそういうステレオタイプな存在じゃなくてよかったって思うけど」 Erika: "I'm glad I'm not that sort of a stereotypical being." 【孝平】「なんで？」 Kouhei: "Why?" 【瑛里華】「だって、こうして綺麗な景色を見ながら歩くこともできないでしょ」 Erika: "Because, that would mean I couldn't see such a beautiful scene and walk in it, right?" そう言って夕日を背負って微笑む。 She smiles brightly with the evening sun behind her. //lit., on her back// 逆光のせいか、その表情がほんの少しだけ寂しげに見えた。 Somehow the lighting makes her appear just a little lonely. //April 16// 【青砥】「まず沸騰させた水を用意する」 Aoto: "First, we boil the water." //lit., prepare boiled water// 【青砥】「そこに火をつけたマグネシウムリボンを入れる」 Aoto: "Then you turn off the flame and put the magnesium ribbon in." そう言えば、会長に聞きそびれたことがあったな。 Actually, I forgot to ask President earlier. 吸血鬼のことではなく、なぜ生徒会役員に俺を選んだのかということ。 If I'm not a vampire, why did he choose me to be a student council member? 今日行ったら、聞いてみよう。 When I go there today, I'll ask. 【青砥】 「すると支倉、どうなると思う」 Aoto: "Well, Hasekura, what do you think will happen?" 【孝平】「は」 Kouhei: "Huh?" とっさに立ちあがる。 I stand up at once. まずい、聞いてなかった。 Crap, I wasn't listening. 誰か助けてくれ。 Somebody, help me. 【司】 「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: "Zzz." 世界で一番見る必要のない方向を見てしまった。 I immediately regret turning to the least helpful person on earth. 【陽菜】「ん……」 Haruna: "Pst......" 陽菜の声がした。 That was Haruna's voice. 陽菜が、さりげなくノートをこちらに向ける。 She casually turns her notebook so I can read it. 「マグネシウムリボンは、沸騰した水の中で燃える？」 "The magnesium ribbon will burn when it's put in boiled?" と書かれていた。 That's what she wrote. 【孝平】「燃えます」 Kouhei: "It will burn." 【青砥】「正解だ」 Aoto: "That's right." 正解したものの、情けない気分だ。 Though I answer it right, I feel bad about it. 陽菜に目で礼を言いながら席につく。 I thank her with my eyes and sit back down. にっこりと微笑みを返された。 She smiles back at me. //cut to after school// 【司】「……お、終わったか」 Tsukasa: "......Oh, it's ended?" 眠そうな顔で起き上がる。 He gets up with a sleepy look. 【孝平】「顔に机の跡がついてるぞ」 Kouhei: "You have a mark on your face from sleeping on the desk." 【司】「む」 Tsukasa: "Mmm?" 気だるげに両手で頬をこすった。 He lazily rubs his cheek with his hands. 【孝平】「おでこな」 Kouhei: "On your forehead." 【司】「そっちか」 Tsukasa: "Oh, there?" 【陽菜】「孝平くん」 Haruna: "Kouhei-kun." 鞄に教科書を入れ終えた陽菜が、隣から覗きこむ。 Haruna turns here after she finishes putting her textbook into her bag. 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "Hmm?" 【陽菜】「何かあったの？」 Haruna: "Is something wrong?" ぎく。 Uh oh. //twitch SFX// 吸血鬼のことか？ Is it about the vampires? 【孝平】「なんで？」 Kouhei: "Why?" 【陽菜】「授業中、 ずっと考え事してたみたいだったから」 Haruna: "You were thinking really hard during class." ああ、心配してくれてるのか。 Ah, she's just worried about me. 【司】「悩み事か」 Tsukasa: "Have something you're worrying about?" 【孝平】「いや、別に悩んではいないよ」 Kouhei: "No, not really." 【陽菜】「そっか」 Haruna: "I see." 【孝平】「そういえば、さっきは助かったよ。ありがとう」 Kouhei: "By the way, thanks for helping me earlier." 【陽菜】「大したことじゃないよ」 Haruna: "It's no big deal." 陽菜が小さく首を振 り、柔らかい髪が揺れた。 Her soft hair sways as she shakes her head. 【陽菜】「じゃあ私、委員会に行くね」 Haruna: "Well then I'm going to the committee." 【孝平】「美化委員会だっけか」 Kouhei: "The Beautification Committee?" 【陽菜】「うん、今日は清掃活動があるか ら」 Haruna: "Yeah, there's cleaning activity today." 【孝平】「そっか。頑張ってな」 Kouhei: "I see. Do your best." 【陽菜】「いつもより頑張ってくる」 Haruna: "I'll try harder than usual." 体の前で手を小さく握ってみせる。 She clasps her hands in front of her body. //awkward// 【司】「俺も行くかな」 Tsukasa: "I'll be going too then." 【孝平】「バイトか」 Kouhei: "Job?" 【司】「ああ、密輸も兼ねてな」 Tsukasa: "Yeah, along with the smuggling." 【孝平】「そうか、うまくやれよ」 Kouhei: "I see. Good luck." 【司】「おう」 Tsukasa: "Yeah." 軽く手を振り、別々に出て行く二人を見送っ た。 I wave lightly to send both of them off. 俺もさっさと監督生室に向かおう。 I also have to hurry and get to the Prefect's building. //cut to student council// 鍵が開いていたので、そのまま中に入る。 The door's not locked. I can go right in. 扉を開けると、会長と副会長がシックなテーブルを囲んで座っていた。 I open the door and see President and Vice President sitting across from each other at the table. //chic table?// //"around the table" is awkward with only two ppl// 東儀先輩は部屋の端にあるパソコンに向かっている。 Tougi-sempai is sitting in the corner in front of a computer. 白ちゃんは見あたらないな。 I can't find Shiro-chan anywhere. ローレル・リングに行ってるのかな。 Maybe she's still with Laurel Ring? 【孝 平】「どうも」 Kouhei: "Hi." 【瑛里 華】「いいわね、自然な感じよ」 Erika: "Excellent, your smile is becoming more natural too." //lit., natural feeling// 組んでいた足を揃えて立ち上がり、俺のほうに歩いてくる。 She stands up and walks toward me. //I don't think adding "uncross her legs" is good for the flow.// 【孝平】「どうだ？」 Kouhei: "How was it?" 【瑛里華】「６０点」 Erika: "60 points." 【孝平】「低いな」 Kouhei: "That's kinda low." 【瑛里華】「明るさが足りないからよ」 Erika: "Because it's not bright enough." //refer to his smile in the next few lines// 【瑛里華】「この間、言ったのに」 Erika: "I told you the other day." 【孝平】「何を」 Kouhei: "What isn't?" 副会長は、なぜかにっこりと微笑んだ。 Why does she suddenly smile? //to show him that she means his smile// そして何も言わない。 And she doesn't say anything. 【孝平】「……いきなりどうした？」 Kouhei: "What are you doing all of a sudden?" 【瑛里華】「もう。ここよ、ここ」 Erika: "Geez. Here, here." 副会長が人差し指で 俺の頬に触れる。 She pokes my cheek with her finger. 【孝平】「ああ、笑顔か」 Kouhei: "Ah, smile?" 【瑛里華】「そういうこと」 Erika: "That's right." 満足げな笑顔でうなずいた。 She smiles with satisfaction and nods. 【伊織】「支倉君や白ちゃんが入ったおかげで、監督生室が明るくなった気がするね」 Iori: "Thanks to Hasekura-kun and Shiro-chan, the student council has become more lively." //I think student council is better than Prefect's building// 【孝平】 「そうなんですか？」 Kouhei: "Really?" 【伊織】「別に暗かったわけじゃないけど、前は三人だけだったし」 Iori: "Not that it was gloomy, but there were only 3 people here." 【伊織】「二人の新戦力を得て、生徒会はよりよい方向に進んでいるよ」 Iori: "Now with two new people we can move toward a better student council." //戦力 = war potential// 会長が満足そうにうなずく。 The president nods with satisfaction as well. 【孝平】「あの、聞きたいことがあるんですけど」 Kouhei: "Um, there is something I want to ask." 【伊織】「吸血鬼のこと？」 Iori: "About vampires?" 【孝平】「いえ、なんで俺を選んだのかまだ聞いてなかったんで」 Kouhei: "No, I want to ask why you chose me." 【孝平】「生徒会に入ったら話してくれるって言ってましたよね」 Kouhei: "You said you'd tell me if I joined, right?" 【伊織】「ああ、それか」 Iori: "Ah, that." 【瑛里華】「私も聞きたいわね」 Erika: "I want to ask that as well." 【伊織】「支倉君の力が必要だったからさ」 Iori: "Because Hasekura-kun's strength is necessary." 【孝平】「具体的には？」 Kouhei: "Could you make it clearer?" 【伊織】「瑛里華のサポート」 Iori: "Support for Erika." 【孝平】「それは俺じゃなくてもいいんじゃ」 Kouhei: "Can't anyone do that though?" 【伊織】「いや、支倉君が適任だよ」 Iori: "No, you're more suited for it." 【伊 織】「サポートって言うのはね、俺と征みたいな関係になるってことだから」 Iori: "When I say support, it's like Sei and I's relationship." 【孝平】「二人の関係って、どんな？」 Kouhei: "What kind of relationship?" 【伊織】「一心同体」 Iori: "A unity of body and mind." 【征一郎】「違う」 Seiichirou: "No." 遠くからきっぱりと否定した。 An absolute denial comes across the room. 【伊織】「と、このようにすかさずツッコミが飛んでくる関係」 Iori: "...The kind of relationship that can quickly exchange retorts like this." //pls TLC// //looks good// 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: "I see." 【伊織】「息が合う相手じゃないと、サポートはつとまらないってことさ」 Iori: "If we aren't in tune with each other, we can't support each other." 【孝平】「俺と副会長は息が合ってると？」 Kouhei: "The vice President is in tune with me?" 【伊織】「そう見えるよ」 Iori: "That's what I see." 【伊織】「もう裸まで見た間柄だし」 Iori: "You're already at the point where you've seen each other naked." 【瑛里華】「なっ！」 Erika: "Wha!" 風呂場での記憶が蘇ってくる。 I recall the incident in the bath. ナイスなプロポーションが脳内のキャンバスに浮かび上がった。 Her nice proportion body rise to the surface of my thought. //lit., brain's canvas// 俺の記憶力、万歳！ Hooray to my memory! ……。 ...... …………。 ............ がくがくがく (shake SFX) 脳内の旅路から戻ると、肩を掴まれて揺さぶられていた。 I return from my fantasy when somebody shakes my shoulders. //lit., journey to my brain// 【瑛里華】「支倉くんっ、なんで遠い目してるのよ！」 Erika: "Hasekura-kun, why are you spacing out!?" //lit., look in distance// 【瑛里華】「思い出したでしょ、今！」 Erika: "You remembered it just now, didn't you?" 【孝平】「いや、もう、消えた、忘れたっ」 Kouhei: "Ah, no, the memory's gone. I've forgotten it." 【瑛里華】「まったく」 Erika: "Really..." 【瑛里華】「こっちまで思い出しちゃうでしょ」 Erika: "Even I can't forget it." //pls TLC// 真っ赤な顔をしながら、俺から手を離した。 She blushes and lets go of me. 【瑛里華】「あの時見たことは綺麗さっぱり忘れるの」 Erika: "I want you to completely forget everything you saw then." 【伊織】「記憶消去じゃあるまいし、そんな簡単には忘れらないさ」 Iori: "Without erasing his memory, it's not that easy to forget." 【伊織】「支倉君の心のビデオテープに、しっかりと録画されてるしね」 Iori: "That's been firmly recorded in the videotape of Hasekura-kun's heart." 【瑛里華】「そうなの？」 Erika: "Is that true?" 【孝平】 「いやまあ、あながち的外れでもないというか不本意ながら大正解と言うか」 Kouhei: "Well, that's not exactly completely inaccurate but it is more accurate than I'd like to admit." 【瑛里華】「うー」 Erika: "Umm..." 【瑛里華】「そんなもの消去よ、消去」 Erika: "Then erase that part, erase it!" 【孝平】「爪が折られてるような場合は……」 Kouhei: "What if the write protection tab has been pushed in?" 【瑛里華】「そんなのテープ張って上書きするの！」 Erika: "Then cover it with tape!" 【瑛里華】「わかった？」 Erika: "Understand?" 至近距離でじっと見つめられる。 She looks at me at point-blank range. ……。 ...... 【瑛里華】「……む」 Erika: "......Mmm." 頬を再び赤く染め、視線を逸らした。 She blushes again and looks away. 【孝平】「ど、どうした？」 Kouhei: "What's wrong?" 【瑛里華】「な、なんでもないわ」 Erika: "Nothing." 【瑛里華】 「……覚えててもいいけど、口には出さないこと」 Erika: "Remembering is fine, just don't talk about it." そう言ってちらり、と俺を見る。 ...she says without looking directly at me. まだ頬に朱が残っていた。 Her cheeks are still red. 【孝平】「わ、わかった」 Kouhei: "G-Got it." 副会長を直視できずに、机に視線を落とす。 I can't look straight at her, so I drop my gaze to the desk. 【伊織】「いいコンビになると思うんだけどね え」 Iori: "I think you'll make a good combination." 【瑛里華】「あんなことがあったら、むしろやりづらいわよ！」 Erika: "No. It's even more difficult with that kind of thing!" 【伊織】「あれ、瑛里華は誰がサポートでもよかった？」 Iori: "Oh, so Erika would be alright with just anybody?" 【瑛里華】「それは」 Erika: "That's...." 副会長がわずかに考え込んだ。 She thinks about it a little. 【瑛里華】「支倉くんみたいに誠実な人のほうが、仕事はしやすいとは思うけど」 Erika: "I think a sincere person like Hasekura-kun would be easy to work with." 【孝平】「俺が誠実？」 Kouhei: "I'm sincere?" 【瑛里華】「兄さんにはめられたのに、わざわざ謝るところとか」 Erika: "Even though you were set up by my brother, you still came to apologize." 【孝平】 「あれは、当然だろ」 Kouhei: "It's natural to do that." 【瑛里華】「そうやって当然だと思ってるところもね」 Erika: "You're sincere because you think it's natural to act like that." //TLC pls// //how's this?// 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei: "Is that so?" 【伊織】「なら、問題ないね」 Iori: "Then there's no problem, right?" 【伊織】「というわけで支倉君には、瑛里華専属の東儀征一郎的存在になってもらおう！」 Iori: "Well then, Hasekura-kun, become Erika's own Seiichirou Tougi!" //lit., Erika's personal "Seiichirou Tougi-like being"// 俺の両肩に手を置き、キラキラした視線を向けた。 He puts his hands on my shoulders and gives me a sparkling smile. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: "Ahh..." 【征一郎】「伊織の意味不明な言い回しは気にするな」 Seiichirou: "Don't mind Iori's ambiguous words." 【征一郎】「瑛里華と組んだ時に、個々で働く以上に効率がよくなればいいだけだ」 Seiichirou: "If working together is more efficient than working alone then it's okay." //awkward// 【孝平】「なるほど。理由はなんとなく理解しました」 Kouhei: "I see. I kind of understand your reasoning." 【孝平】「で、俺はどんな仕事をすればいいんですか？」 Kouhei: "So, what kind of work should I do?" 【瑛里華】「初めは、仕事の仕方を覚えてほしいの」 Erika: "First, I want you to learn how we do our work." //lit., memorize// 【孝平】「どうやって？」 Kouhei: "How?" 【瑛里華】「実践あるのみよ」 Erika: "Learning by doing." 俺に向けて人差し指を突きつけた。 She points her finger right at me. 白い指のむこうに、勝ち気な瞳が輝いている。 At the other side of that white finger, her strong-willed eyes shine. 【瑛里華】「支倉くんには、何か一つ責任ある仕事をやってもらうわ」 Erika: "We'll give you something that you personally will be responsible for." 【孝平】「いきなりか？」 Kouhei: "Isn't that a little soon?" //Isn't this sudden?// 【瑛里華】「兄さんも征一郎さんも９月で引退だから、それまでに仕事の進め方を覚えてもらわないとね」 Erika: "Nii-san and Seiichirou are retiring in September, so you have to learn how to do the job by then." 引退まで４ヶ月半しかない。 Only four and a half months left. それまでに、会長たちの穴を埋められるようにならないといけないのか。 We have to be able to fill their hole by then. 【瑛里華】「征一郎さん、体育祭を任せようと思うんだけど問題はあるかしら」 Erika: "Seiichirou-san, any problem with leaving the sports festival to him?" 【征一郎】 「ないな、時期的にも最適だろう」 Seiichirou: "No, it would be the perfect time too." 【瑛里華】「じゃあそうしましょう」 Erika: "Then let's do that." 【孝平】「体育祭ってなんの仕事なんだ？」 Kouhei: "What will I be doing with the sports festival?" 【瑛里華】「体育祭の実行委員長よ」 Erika: "You'll be the leader of sports festival committee." 【孝平】「委員長？　俺が？」 Kouhei: "The leader? Me?" 【瑛里華】「毎年、生徒会役員が兼任してるから。今年は支倉くんに任せるわね」 Erika: "A member of student council does the job every year. We'll leave it to you this year." //lit., holding two posts (both in student council and the committee)// 微笑みを浮かべ、それから自分の席へと戻って行く。 She smiles and returns to her seat. 【孝平】「いや、でも、去年の体育祭とか知らないぞ」 Kouhei: "But, I don't know anything about last year's sports festival." 【伊織】「大丈夫大丈夫。委員長は印鑑を押してればなんとかなる」 Iori: "It'll be fine. It'll be fine. Just sign whatever they give you and you'll manage it somehow." //lit., stamp a seal// 【孝 平】「そんないい加減でいいんですか」 Kouhei: "Is it okay to be that negligent?" 【伊 織】「俺が去年やった時はそんなもんだった」 Iori: "That's what I did last year." 【瑛里華】「兄さんの言うことをまともに聞いちゃダメよ」 Erika: "Don't listen to nii-san." 【瑛里華】「でも体育祭実行委員はしっかりしてる人が多いから、初めての仕事には向いてるはずよ」 Erika: "But there are a lot of reliable people in the sports festival committee, it'll be a suitable first job." 【瑛里華】「わからない事があれば兄さんにも聞けるし、困った時は私もフォローするわ」 Erika: "If there's anything you don't understand, ask nii-san. I'll back you up if you have any trouble." 【孝平】「それなら、なんとかなるか」 Kouhei: "If that's the case I'll manage it somehow." 【征一郎】「どうする、支倉？」 Seiichirou: "What will you do, Hasekura?" いきなり委員長なんて務まるのか不安ではある。 I'm a bit uneasy about suddenly becoming the chairman of a committee. しかももう本番まで１ヶ月を切っている。 And it's only one month until the sports festival. でも何事も経験だ。やってみよう、かな。 But it would be a good experience. I'll try it, I guess. 【孝平】「できる限りは頑張ろうかと」 Kouhei: "I'll try my best." 【瑛里華】「委員長がそんな弱気じゃ、委員が不安になっちゃうわよ」 Erika: "If the chairman is that timid the committee members will be concerned." 【瑛里華】「学院を影から支えて行くことに、自信と誇りを持って」 Erika: "You'll be leading the school through this, be proud and confident!" //like, behind the scene?// //This works and I believe it's accurate; I read 影から支えて行く on a parenting bbs as relating to supporting a child in school so...// 副会長の檄にうなずく。 I give a nod at her appeal. 【孝平】「あ、 ああ」 Kouhei: "Ah, I will." 【瑛里華】 「支倉くん、胸を張っていきましょ」 Erika: "Hasekura-kun, stick out your chest." あっさりと俺の逡巡を消し去る。 She dispels my hesitation in no time. いつか頼れる生徒会役員になって、堂々と隣に並べる時が来るんだろうか。 One day, the time that I become a reliable student council member and stand proudly beside her will come. そんなコトを考えながら、生徒会役員としての第一歩を踏み出すことにした。 Thinking about that, I take my first step as a member of the student council. 【孝平】「わかった。 任せてくれ」 Kouhei: "I understand. Leave it to me." 【瑛里華】「うん、その調子よ」 Erika: "Yeah, exactly like that." 副会長は、満面の笑みを浮かべた。 She gives me a full faced smile. //April 17// 【孝平】「よう」 Kouhei: "Hi." 【陽菜】「あ、いらっしゃい」 Haruna: "Ah, welcome." 陽菜のいるテーブルに焼きそばを置き、腰を下ろす。 I put down my yakisoba on the table and sit with her. 少し遅れて、司も食べ物の載ったプレートを持ってきた。 Not long after, Tsukasa also comes with his tray. 【司】「昼にしちゃ空いてるな」 Tsukasa: "It's lunchtime but not many people are around." 【孝平】「いいことだ」 Kouhei: "That's a good thing." 【司】「だな」 Tsukasa: "It is." 【司】「なんだ、また焼きそば紅しょうが抜きか」 Tsukasa: "What? Yakisoba with no red ginger again?" 呆れたように言われる。 ...he says with a shocked expression. 【孝平】「そっちこそ青椒肉絲（チンジャオロースー）ばっかりだろ」 Kouhei: "And you only eat pepper steak." //thanks, wikipedia// 呆れたように言い返す。 I reply with my own shocked expression. 【陽菜】「あのね、二人とも」 Haruna: "Hey, you two." 【陽菜】「毎日違うもの食べないと体に悪いよ？」 Haruna: "Eating only that everyday will be bad for your health." 【孝平】「それもそうだな」 Kouhei: "That's true." 言いながら司の肉を強奪。 I say as I seize a piece of Tsukasa's meat. 仕返しとばかりに焼きそばを奪われた。 He retaliates by snatching some yakisoba. 【司】「これで少しはバランスが取れるかもな」 Tsukasa: "This might be a little more balanced." 【陽菜】「もっと野菜を取ったほうがいいよ」 Haruna: "More vegetables would be better." 【陽菜】「私のサラダ、少しあげるね」 Haruna: "I'll give you some of my salad." 【かなで】「貴重なサラダを人にあげるなんてっ！」 Kanade: "Doing things like giving your precious salad to other people...!" 【かなで】「ひなちゃんサイコーっ！」 Kanade: "Hina-chan is the best!" がしっ (hugging SFX) いきなり陽菜に抱きつき、頬をすりすり。 She clings to Haruna all of a sudden and rubs her cheeks. 【陽菜】「お、お姉ちゃん、食事中だから抱きつくのはちょっと」 Haruna: "O-Oneechan, don't cling to me while I'm eating." 揺れる椅子の上で、陽菜が身をよじる。 She twists herself around Haruna on the shaking chair. 【かなで】「うん。満足」 Kanade: "Yeah, I'm satisfied." ぱっと陽菜から離れた。 She abruptly releases her. 何を食べたらこんなにテンション高く育つんだろうか。 What did she eat to become this high-spirited? 【かなで】「じゃあ偉いひなちゃんには、わたしのサラダをあげよう」 Kanade: "Then I'll give my salad to my great Hina-chan." 自分の持ってきたサラダからレタスを陽菜の皿へ。 She puts some lettuce from her salad on Haruna's plate. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、いいのに」 Haruna: "It's okay, onee-chan." 【かなで】「ひなちゃんが野菜不足で倒れないか心配なの」 Kanade: "I don't want you to get sick because you didn't eat enough vegetables." //edit pls// 【かなで】「だからそこの二人、今度からはわたしのをあげる」 Kanade: "Next time I'll give you guys some of my salad." 【孝平】「いや、わざわざくれなくても」 Kouhei: "Ah, you don't have to do that for us." 【かなで】「ひなちゃんとわたしが心配するでしょ！」 Kanade: "Hina-chan and I are worried about you!" 【孝平】「もごはっ！」 Kouhei: "Mmmmmm!" //choke// レタスを口に突っ込まれた。 She thrusts some lettuce into my mouth. 【陽菜】「お、お姉ちゃん」 Haruna: "O-Onee-chan." 【司】「うまいか」 Tsukasa: "Taste good?" 【孝平】「死ぬとこだった！」 Kouhei: "I almost died!" 【かなで】「もう一枚いっとく？」 Kanade: "Want another bite?" 【孝平】「焼きそば以外も食べるようにしますから、大丈夫ですよ」 Kouhei: "Don't worry, I'll eat something besides yakisoba sometimes." 【かなで】「うんうん、それならお姉ちゃんも安心」 Kanade: "Good. In that case I'm relieved." 小さな手で頭を撫でられた。 She strokes my head with her small hands. 【陽菜】「たまに私がバランスいい食事でも作って、みんなで食べるとか」 Haruna: "I'll make everyone a properly balanced meal once in a while." 【孝平】「それは、さすがに大変だろ」 Kouhei: "That's certainly a hard work." 寮の部屋には、まず調理設備がない。 First of all, we don't have cooking utensils in our rooms. //lit., dorm rooms// そして購買には料理の材料が売ってない。 And we can't buy most ingredients on campus. だから、何かを作ろうとしたら、出来合いの物をミックスするしかない。 So if we want to make something we have no choice but to mix ready-made things together. わざわざ週末に買い物するのも、調理道具をなんとかするのも大変な手間だろう。 Going out of our way to buy stuff on weekends and making do without proper utensils makes it effort than it's worth. //do something with utensil?// 【司】「俺が材料買ってきてもいいが、あまり重いと厳しいな」 Tsukasa: "I can buy the ingredients but I can only carry so much." 【かなで】「基本は自分たちで栄養を取らないとダメだよ」 Kanade: "Whatever we get has to be nutritious though." 【かなで】「いつか鍋パーティくらいはしてみたいけど」 Kanade: "Maybe we'll try hot pot party one day." 【陽菜】「そうだね」 Haruna: "That's right." 【孝平】「これから夏になりますけどね……」 Kouhei: "It'll be summer soon......" 夏に鍋は暑そうだ。 A hot pot and summer don't mix. //I don't like using "hot" twice// 【かなで】「あ」 Kanade: "Ah." 【かなで】「こーへーに聞きたいことあったの忘れてた」 Kanade: "I forgot that I had something I wanted to ask Kouhei." 【孝平】「なんですか？」 Kouhei: "What is it?" 陽菜と司も、かなでさんを見た。 Haruna and Tsukasa look at Kanade-san. 【かなで】「生徒会に入ったってほんと？」 Kanade: "Is it true that you joined student council?" 【孝平】「ええ、まあ。なんかそういうことになりました」 Kouhei: "Eh? Well, kind of." 【かなで】「むー」 Kanade: "Mu..." 【陽菜】「あ、そうなんだ」 Haruna: "Ah, is that so?" 【孝平】「言おうと思ってたんだけど、忘れてた」 Kouhei: "I was going to tell you , but I forgot." 【陽菜】「呼び出しとかも、そういうことだったんだね」 Haruna: "Maybe that was why you were called." 【司】「まさか孝平がお偉いさんになるとはな」 Tsukasa: "I can't believe Kouhei has become one of the higher-ups." 【かなで】「ぐー」 Kanade: "Gu..." 【孝平】「なんですか」 Kouhei: "What is it?" 【かなで】「お姉ちゃんになんの相談もなく決めたら寂しいよっ！」 Kanade: "Your Onee-chan feels ignored when you decided something without consulting her!" //lit., feels lonely// ぺたしっ (sticker SFX) 【孝平】「なぜ風紀シール！？　風紀関係ないですよね！？」 Kouhei: "Why the discipline sticker!? This has nothing to do with public moral!?" 【かなで】「じゃあはがす」 Kanade: "Then pull it off." べりべりべり (tear off SFX) 【孝平】「痛たたたたっ！」 Kouhei: "It hurts!" 【陽菜】「だ、大丈夫？」 Haruna: "Are you okay?" 【かなで】「あのねこーへー、生徒会は危険なんだよ？」 Kanade: "Hey, Kouhei, isn't the student council dangerous?" 机に両手をついて、こっちに身を乗り出す。 Kanade-san puts her hands on the table and leans toward me. 真剣な目で俺の目を覗きこむ。 She looks at me with serious eyes. 【陽菜】「そうなの？」 Haruna: "Is that true?" 【かなで】「ナベのフタだけ持って大気圏突入するくらい危険なの」 Kanade: "It's as dangerous as entering atmosphere with just a lid." //specifically a pot lid; enter atmosphere as the spaceship or meteorite// 【司】「相当危険だな」 Tsukasa: "Sounds extremely dangerous." 【孝平】「えっと、具体的には……？」 Kouhei: "Umm... what exactly are you trying to say......?" 【かなで】「策略と謀略と疑念と疑惑とあとアレに包まれた場所なの！」 Kanade: "It's a place full of plots and schemes and suspicions and conspiracies and the rest of "that"." //not really exact but I have to find diffirent words lol// 【孝平】「アレってなんですか」 Kouhei: "What on earth is "that"?" 【かなで】「わたしが聞きたいよ！」 Kanade: "That's what I want to ask!" 逆ギレか！ So now I'm at fault!? //being angry at someone who would normally be angry at you// 【孝平】「生徒会について何か知ってるんですか？」 Kouhei: "Do you know something about student council?" 【かなで】「ううん、キュッピーンって思うだけ」 Kanade: "No. I just heard "kyupiiin" in my head." //well this is how I think I should word it; @editor: feel free to edit the sound cuz I don't like it// 【孝平】「キュッピーン？」 Kouhei: "Kyupiiin?" 【かなで】「直感の音」 Kanade: "The sound of my intuition." 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: "I see." つまり別に理由があるわけじゃないのか。 In other words, she doesn't have particular motive at all. 【司】「まあ普通じゃないのは間違いない」 Tsukasa: "Well, they're certainly not normal." 【陽菜】「大変かもしれないけど、頑張ってね」 Haruna: "It might be hard for you, but do your best." 【陽菜】「相談になら、いつでものれるから」 Haruna: "You can come to us any time if you need our help with anything." 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thanks." 【かなで】「入っちゃったものは仕方ない。困ったときは助けてあげよう」 Kanade: "You already joined so it can't be helped. We'll help when you're in trouble." 【孝平】「ありがとうございます」 Kouhei: "Thank you." 【かなで】「なんで目を逸らしながら言うの？」 Kanade: "Why are you looking away when talking to me?" 【孝平】「他意はないです」 Kouhei: "No particular reason." 【かなで】「他に黙ってることない？」 Kanade: "Anything else you're not telling me?" //lit., anything else that you keep quiet about?// 【孝平】「黙ってたわけじゃないですけど、体育祭の実行委員長になりました」 Kouhei: "Not that I'm not telling you... I just became the leader of sports festival committee." 【陽菜】「委員長！？」 Haruna: "The leader!?" 【かなで】「そうきたかー」 Kanade: "So it comes out at last..." 【陽菜】「いきなりなんて、すごいね」 Haruna: "It's so sudden, but that's amazing." 【孝平】「何をしたらいいかさっぱりなんだけどな」 Kouhei: "I don't know what I should do at all." 【かなで】「大丈夫、わたしも寮長になった時はさっぱりだったから」 Kanade: "You'll be okay. I was the same when I became the dorm supervisor." 【司】「まあ、気張りすぎんなよ」 Tsukasa: "Well, just giving it your all." 【孝平】「そうだな」 Kouhei: "You may be right." 【陽菜】「応援するね」 Haruna: "We'll support you." 【孝平】「さんきゅ」 Kouhei: "Thank you." //he says in English// みんなに励まされて、体が軽くなったような。 Everyone's encouragement makes the weight on my shoulders feel lighter. 自分じゃ気づかなかったけど、プレッシャーを感じてたのかもしれない。 I didn't realize it then but I had been feeling that pressure earlier. //cut to student council// 放課後。 After school. 昨日と同じように監督生室へと向かった。 I head to the Prefect's building like yesterday. そういえば副会長が、笑顔で入ってくるようにと言ってたな。 That's right, the vice president told me to smile. にやり。 Grin. こんなもんだろうか？ ...Like this? 鏡がないと、どんな顔してるかわからんな……。 How can I know if I don't have a mirror? 【孝平】「どうも」 Kouhei: "Hi." 【伊織】「なんで口の端を歪めてるんだい？」 Iori: "Why is your mouth warped like that?" 【伊織】「ハードボイルドにイメチェン？」 Iori: "Changing your image to a hard-boiled type?" 【孝平】「失礼な。笑顔ですよ」 Kouhei: "That's rude. I'm just smiling." 【伊織】「支倉君のレベルなら、さらに上位の笑顔を繰り出せるはずだよ」 Iori: "Certainly at your level you can combo a more effective smile." 【孝平】「必殺技じゃないんですから」 Kouhei: "It's not some special attack..." //as in fighting games lol// 【伊織】「いいや、笑顔は恋の必殺技さ」 Iori: "No, a smile is a special attack of love." 【伊織】「見本を見せようか？」 Iori: "Want me to demonstrate?" 【孝平】「俺に恋の必殺技を向けてどうするんですか」 Kouhei: "What will happen if you aim that attack at me?" 【伊織】「支倉君のハートをトキめかせる自信があるんだけど」 Iori: "I'm sure your heart will start beating fast." 【孝平】「なおさら遠慮しときます」 Kouhei: "Never mind." //lit., I better restrain myself// 【瑛里華】「アホなこと言ってる場合じゃないわ、もう時間よ」 Erika: "This isn't a situation to have a stupid conversation. It's about time." 【伊織】「おっと、そうだった」 Iori: "Oops, that's right." 【伊織】「さあ、行こうか支倉君」 Iori: "Okay, let's go, Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「どこへですか？」 Kouhei: "Where are we going?" 【瑛里華】「体育祭実行委員会、第一回目の会議よ」 Erika: "The sports festival committee's first meeting." 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" 【瑛里華】「さあ、支倉くんの力を存分に発揮してきてね！」 Erika: "Go and show them everything you can do!" 笑顔で背中を押された。 She smiles and pushes my back. 【伊織】「んじゃ、レッツゴー♪」 Iori: "Then let's go~" //let's go is in English// 呆然としている俺の手を会長が引っ張った。 I'm still dumbfounded as he grabs my hand and leads me away. 【伊織】「さ、急いだ急いだ」 Iori: "Come on. Hurry up." 【伊織】「みんなが委員長の君を待ってるよ」 Iori: "Everyone is waiting for their leader." 【孝平】「いや、でもなんの準備もしてないし、去年の資料もまだ見てないですよ！」 Kouhei: "But I haven't prepared anything. I haven't looked at last year's material either!" 【伊織】「まあまあ。なんとかなるよ」 Iori: "Don't say that. You'll manage somehow." びしっと決めてこいと言われても、何も知らずに行ってどうしろというのか。 //びしっと決めて is probably idiomatic, I think it's related to "dressing smartly"// So we decide to come without knowing what to do? //Should be changed// いや、どうせ委員会のメンバーとは体育祭までのつきあいだ。 Well, I'll have to stick with them until the sports festival anyhow. 波風さえ立てなければいいのかもしれない。 I hope we don't run into a lot of disagreements. 頼りない委員長と思われたとしても、すぐに関係なくなるもんな。 If I give them the impression that I'm an incapable leader we'll never be able to work together. と、今までの俺なら考えていたかもしれない。 That's probably what the past me would have thought. //lit., me up to now// でも、これからはそういうわけにはいかない。 But from now on it won't be like that. 短い付き合いだろうがなんだろうが、精一杯やらないと。 We'll only be working together for a short while but I need to do my best. 【孝平】「ちょっと待ってください」 Kouhei: "Please wait a minute." 会長を呼び止めた。 I stop him. 【伊織】「ん？」 Iori: "Hmm?" 【孝平】「入る前に聞きたいんですけど」 Kouhei: "I want to ask something before we go in." 【伊織】「時間がないよ」 Iori: "We don't have time." 【孝平】「すぐ済みます」 Kouhei: "This won't take long." 【伊織】「じゃあ、一つだけなら」 Iori: "Okay then, just one question." 【孝平】「去年の第一回目の会議でしたことを教えてください」 Kouhei: "Please tell me about last year's first meeting." 【伊織】「いい質問だね」 Iori: "Good question." 意味ありげに、口の端を吊り上げてみせる。 He smiles meaningfully. 【伊織】「委員長の引き継ぎ、名簿の作成、オリジナル競技の話し合い」 Iori: "The leader introduced himself, we wrote down the names of the committee members, and we discussed the year's original event." //lit., leader's inheriting// 【伊織】「以上の三本だ」 Iori: "That's all." 【孝平】「オリジナル競技？」 Kouhei: "Original event?" 【伊織】「実行委員の考えた競技。ウチの体育祭の目玉さ」 Iori: "A unique original event created by the committee, it's the highlight of our athletics festival." //I avoid being literal// 【伊織】「心配はいらないよ」 Iori: "Don't worry about it." 【伊織】「委員の大半は去年の経験者だし、やる気溢れるメンツが揃ってるから」 Iori: "Most members have experience from last year. They're full of determination." やる気溢れる委員たちをまとめるはずの委員長が、素人。 A team full of ambitious members and one amateur leader to bring then together... //too long// しっかりしないと、すぐに不満が出そうだ。 I need to keep control or there will be discontent. 教室に入ると、多くの視線が俺に集中した。 Everyone's eyes converge on me as I enter. 一部の女生徒の視線は会長に釘づけ。 ...apart from a group of female students, whose eyes are glued to the president. 【伊織】「やあ、お待たせしてしまって申し訳ない」 Iori: "Yo, sorry to keep you waiting." 【女子生徒Ａ】「そんな、全然大丈夫です」 Female Student A: "That's totally fine." 【男子生徒Ｅ】「会長、今年もお願いします」 Male Student E: "Please take care of us this year too, President." 会長は去年の体育祭で相当な信頼を得ているようだ。 Seems like the president has earned their trust from last year's festival. 【伊織】「見知った顔が多いようだけど、新入生もいるのでまずは挨拶を」 Iori: "There are many familiar faces here, but there are newcomers too, so introductions come first." 【伊織】「アオノリのマネでやります」 Iori: "I will be doing this Aonori style." 青砥先生のマネ？ Aoto-sensei's? 【伊織】「僕は生徒会会長、前体育祭実行委員長の千堂伊織だ」 Iori: "I am the student council president, the leader of last year's sports festival committee, Iori Sendou." もはや本人にしか聞こえない……。 I can't even tell it's not really Aoto-sensei. //lit. something like, I don't need to hear that only from the person himself anymore. (now there are two who can do it)// 【伊織】「そのインスタント麺は、僕の秘蔵品だ」 Iori: "This instant noodle is my precious." 【女子生徒Ｄ】「あはは、そっくりー」 Female Student D: "Ahaha, that's just like him." 【女子生徒Ｂ】「会長ってすごいね」 Female Student B: "You're amazing, President." 緊張していた新入生たちも、口もとを押さえて笑う。 The freshman who were initially nervous are now starting to smile. 一瞬で、部屋の中の空気が優しくなった。 The atmosphere in the room becomes lighter in an instant. 【伊織】「さて、ここで今回の委員長を紹介しよう」 Iori: "By the way, let me introduce this year's committee leader." ざわめきが起こる。 There is a stir. 【伊織】「静粛に頼むよ。さあ支倉君、どうぞ」 Iori: "Please calm down, everyone. Well, Hasekura-kun." 会長の隣。 I stand beside him. いつもは教師のいる位置に立つ。 I'm now occupying the spot a teacher would normally stand. 教室の椅子に座る全員を見つめ返す。 Everyone is sitting in their chairs, watching me. 全部で４０人ほどか。 There are about 40 people in total. 先輩も、同級生も、後輩も混じっているようだ。 My seniors, my classmates and my juniors are all mixed together. 静かな農村に入り込んだ不審者を見る村人のような目で俺を見ている。 They have the eyes of rural villagers looking at a suspicious stranger. 緊張は、ない。 I'm not nervous. 教室のこの位置に立つことは慣れている。 I'm actually quite accustomed to standing in this spot. 転校する度にそうしてきたように、まずは自己紹介をすればいい。 Just like every time I've transferred, first comes in the self introduction. 【孝平】「今年の体育祭、実行委員長に就任しました生徒会役員の支倉孝平です」 Kouhei: "My name is Hasekura Kouhei, a member of the student council. I will be taking the role of the leader of this year's festival committee." 拍手のかわりに、小さなざわめきが起きた。 There is a small commotion instead of applause. 【男子生徒Ｃ】「生徒会にいたっけ？」 Male Student C: "He's in the student council?" 【女子生徒Ｅ】「あれじゃない？　女風呂覗いた人」 Female Student E: "Isn't he that guy? The one who peeked in the girl bath." 【女子生徒Ｃ】「あ、そうかも」 Female Student C: "Ah, now that you mention it..." 様々な囁きが聞こえる。 I can hear whispers from all around the room. 【孝平】「俺は、この４月に転校してきたばかりです」 Kouhei: "I just transferred to this school in April." 【孝平】「だからこの学院の体育祭のことは何も知りません」 Kouhei: "Obviously I don't yet know this school's athletics festival traditions." 【伊織】「……そんなこと言っちゃっていいのかい？」 Iori: "......Is it okay to say something like that?" 会長の囁きに対し、小さく「任せて下さい」と囁き返す。 I reply to him by whispering, "please leave this to me." 会長は、腕を組んで笑顔を浮かべた。 The president just folds his arms and smiles. 【孝平】「この委員会には、去年も参加した方が多いそうですね」 Kouhei: "Most of you were in this committee last year as well..." 【孝平】「だから、できる限りそういった方の意見を聞いていきたいと思います」 Kouhei: "...and I intend to use as much of your experience as possible." 沈黙。 Silence. さて、ここからだ。 Well, here we go. 【孝平】「では、俺には何ができるのか」 Kouhei: "So then, what can I do?" //TLC pls// 【孝平】「俺は今まで転校を繰り返し、いろいろな学校を渡り歩き、数多くの体育祭を見てきました」 Kouhei: "I've transferred many times, I've been to many schools, and I've experienced a wide variety of sports festivals." 【孝平】「その中で、楽しかったことや感動したことを、形にして提案します」 Kouhei: "I will use the most memorable and fun things from those experiences as suggestions for you." 【孝平】「去年までの体育祭に、今までになかった楽しさや感動を提案すること」 Kouhei: "This year's athletics festival will be able to draw upon these experiences that this school has never had before." 【孝平】「それが俺にできることです」 Kouhei: "That is what I can do." 小さな拍手。 Small applause. それでも、拍手が起きた。 Still, it's applause. 【伊織】「デメリットの後にメリットの提示か。印象は悪くないね」 Iori: "Presenting your demerits before your merits? Not a bad impression." 再び、会長が囁きかける。 He whispers to me again. 【伊織】「支持率は２５％ってとこだね。後はどうする？」 Iori: "The approval rating is about 25%. What next?" 【孝平】「援軍に期待ってとこです」 Kouhei: "This is part where I wait for reinforcements." 小さく口にして、教室に視線を戻す。 I whisper to him and look back over the classroom. 【孝平】「まだ不安に思われる方もいるでしょう」 Kouhei: "There are probably some of you who are still concerned." 【孝平】「ご安心下さい。俺たちには頼れる男がついています」 Kouhei: "Please don't be. We have a reliable man with us." 【孝平】「紹介しましょう、影のスーパーアドバイザー、千堂伊織会長です！」 Kouhei: "Let me introduce our secret super advisor, Iori Sendou!" 【伊織】「おや？」 Iori: "Oh my?" 【男子生徒Ｄ】「待ってました！」 Male Student D: "I was waiting for that!" 【女子生徒Ｄ】「会長ー！」 Female Student D: "President~!" 【孝平】「さ、一言どうぞ」 Kouhei: "Well, a word please." 【伊織】「ありがとう、ありがとう」 Iori: "Thank you. Thank you." 【伊織】「支倉君は役員としては経験が浅いけど、やる気はあるから大丈夫」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun may not have much past experience as the committee leader, but he's determined so don't fear." 【伊織】「彼が言った通り、背後には俺がついてる」 Iori: "And as he said I'll be behind you as well." 肩を組まれた。 He puts his arm around my shoulder. 【伊織】「そんなわけで、彼に委員長任せちゃってもいいかなー？」 Iori: "So, is it okay to leave the leader's job to him~?" 【生徒たち】「いいともー！」 Everyone: "Of course~!" 昼のテレビ番組を思わせるかけ声が、教室中に響いた。 The room is filled with cheering straight from a game show. //what do they air during daytime? someone know?// 会長の力を利用するのはできれば避けたかったが、この際仕方がない。 I wanted to avoid using the president's power if I could help it, but I had no choice this time. とりあえず、みんなに委員長として認められることが重要だ。 For now it's essential for everyone to approve of their leader. そういう意味では、一応の成功、ということになるのかもしれない。 If I think about it that way, I guess this could be considered a success. 【孝平】「それでは、名簿作成に入りたいと思います」 Kouhei: "Well then, lets start by taking everyone's names." その後、名簿作成やオリジナル競技の会議もつつがなく進んでいった。 Creating the list of committee members and discussing the original event proceed smoothly. //cut to student council// 【孝平】「はあ……」 Kouhei: "Phew......" 【瑛里華】「はい、お茶」 Erika: "Here's your tea." 【孝平】「ありがと」 Kouhei: "Thanks." 【瑛里華】「で、どうだったの？」 Erika: "So how was it?" 【伊織】「よかったよ」 Iori: "It went well." 【瑛里華】「どんな風に？」 Erika: "In what way?" 【伊織】「みんなに委員長として認められたね」 Iori: "Everyone approved of their leader." 【伊織】「俺の後任だから、比べられて不満が出るだろうと思ってたけど」 Iori: "Because he's my successor though they compared him to me and were dissatisfied." 【瑛里華】「無駄に人気あるものね」 Erika: "Your popularity is a burden." //edit pls// 【伊織】「それを逆手に取って、利用したのはいいアイデアだった」 Iori: "It was unexpectedly useful though, thanks to his good idea." 【瑛里華】「へえ」 Erika: "Ohh?" 【伊織】「オリジナル競技についてはとりあえず保留」 Iori: "Deciding on the special event is being put on hold for now." 【伊織】「次回の会議までに全員で考えてくることになった」 Iori: "Everyone will think about it until the next meeting." 【伊織】「ぐだぐだにならなかっただけでも上出来だよ」 Iori: "Not only was the meeting not tedious, it actually turned out pretty well." //edit pls// 【瑛里華】「支倉くんの初陣の感想は？」 Erika: "What is your impression of your first battle, Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「最悪の展開を避けるのが精一杯だった」 Kouhei: "I did my best to avoid the major pitfalls." 【孝平】「みんなが会長に『今年も委員長をやってくれ』っていつ頼み出すかわからなかったし」 Kouhei: "I thought they might ask the president "please be the leader again this year" at any time." 【瑛里華】「ぎりぎり成功？」 Erika: "You just barely made it?" 【孝平】「そんな感じ」 Kouhei: "That kinda feeling." 【瑛里華】「慢心することなく、次の会議に向けて準備できるわね」 Erika: "So now you can prepare for the next meeting without being conceited." 【孝平】「ポジティブだな」 Kouhei: "You're so positive." 【瑛里華】「前向きな思考は、力になるわよ」 Erika: "Always facing forward will make you stronger." //edit pls// 人差し指をぴっと立てて言った。 She raised her index finger while saying that. 【瑛里華】「それで、これからどうするの？」 Erika: "So, what will you do from here?" 【孝平】「とりあえず、早いとこ過去の体育祭の資料が見たいんだけど」 Kouhei: "For now I want to find more information from previous festivals." 【瑛里華】「一応私が探してみたんだけど、見つからないのよね」 Erika: "I was looking for that earlier but I couldn't find it." 【瑛里華】「兄さん、どこにやったの？」 Erika: "Nii-san, where is it?" 【伊織】「忘れちゃった」 Iori: "I forgot." 【瑛里華】「いいわ。私と支倉くんで探すから」 Erika: "Fine, Hasekura-kun and I will look for it." 端正な眉尻を吊り上げながら、紅茶に口をつける。 She raises her eyebrows as she sips her tea. //I'm pretty sure this is describing a facial expression, can someone think of a good one to add in?// 【孝平】「しかし、なんで実行委員はあんなにやる気に溢れてるんですか？」 Kouhei: "Why are all the committee members so energetic?" 【孝平】「２年、３年連続でやってる人がほとんどだし」 Kouhei: "Most of them have done this for a few years." よっぽど実行委員の仕事が面白いとしか思えない。 I don't think the committee's job is that interesting. 【伊織】「それはね、ちょっとした役得もあるからさ」 Iori: "There is also a small side benefit from it." 【孝平】「役得？」 Kouhei: "Side benefit?" 【伊織】「そのうちわかるよ」 Iori: "You'll eventually understand." 【伊織】「オリジナル競技はどうする気なんだい？」 Iori: "What are you going to do for the original event?" 【孝平】「過去の資料を見て、考えようと思ってたんですけど」 Kouhei: "I'll think of something while I look at previous festivals' data." 体育祭をいっぱい見てきたなんて言ったからには、下手な案は出せない。 I said I'd seen a lot of athletics festivals, so I can't come up with something bad. //TLC pls// 【孝平】「これからじっくり考えますよ」 Kouhei: "I'll be seriously thinking about it." 【伊織】「楽しみにしてるよ」 Iori: "I'll look forward to it." 【瑛里華】「あ、支倉くん」 Erika: "Ah, Hasekura-kun." 【瑛里華】「次回から、会議は一人で行くことになるからね」 Erika: "You'll have to go to the meeting alone from here on." 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: "Understood." これからは前委員長である会長と比べられることになるだろう。 They'll probably be comparing me to the president from here on. とは言っても、焦っても仕方ない。 I still hope that doesn't last long. 【孝平】「任せてくれと言った以上、頑張るよ」 Kouhei: "Since I told you to leave it to me, I'll try my best." //akward// 【瑛里華】「その言葉、ちゃんと現実にして私に見せてね」 Erika: "Show me that you can make those words a reality." 勝ち気な表情に、思わずどきりとする。 I'm startled by her determined expression. 失望はさせたくない、と思った。 I don't want to disappoint her.